tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Magic
Magic is a powerful force and practice in the Tuckerverse. Dating back to as early as possibly the 16th Century BC man has known magic exists, though in the centuries since the knowledge has since waned. Despite being considered fiction magic has been shown to be very much still in existence well into the 21st Century AD. History Hecate's Rituals contains spells written in Mycenaean Greek, a language which went out of style by roughly the 12th Century BC. The Children of Hecate are rumored to have existed for centuries, thus while magic may have at points fallen out of use, much like language, it is believed to have existed for several thousand years, if not practiced for that long. Many magical artifacts tend to bear the names of ancient gods and people of legend as well, though it is unknown if there is any actual significance to the names or if they're all simply given by the people who owned the objects. Another spellbook, Book of Tempus, is in Latin, and some spells are known to be cast using Old English. Magical artifacts also show items existing from various cultures that are at least one thousand years old, if not older, indicating it has existed in multiple cultures for over a millennium. Atlantis Legends and myths of Atlantis are common in magic lore. While the location itself is believed to not have truly existed, many magic experts tend to refer to mystic metals as being Atlantean in origin. Speculation has been made of Hecate being associated with the fictional nation. The Five Poisons The toad, the snake, the centipede, the scorpion and the spider are known as the 'Five Poisons' in China, associated with numismatic charms. The toad is considered the aspect of sleep, the snake the aspect of the mind, the centipede the aspect of wellness, the scorpion the aspect of peril, and the spider the aspect of wide peril. The interpretations are rejected by common students of numismatic charms, but some Occultists still see the connection. In Practice Spells and Items Magic spells tend to be ritualistic in nature, often requiring candles and reagents, as well as some time to cast. It has been suggested by Occultists and Thaumatologists that due to this required time to effectively cast any spell the concept of creating magical items was developed. Magic items do not appear to lose their function, even after centuries of use, whereas spells may have permanent effects but still require a long casting time as well as crucial components. Spells do require chanting, and known languages that can be employed for various spells are Mycenaean Greek, Latin, Ancient Egyptian, and Old English. Alchemy Alchemy is often a term employed for the potion and powder creation area of magic. Potions typically don't require any form of chanting, resulting in them effectively being advanced herbology that brings out the magical nature of some plants. The more powerful potions do require days to brew, and ingredients in general tend to be uncommon. Curses Curses are a specific form of magic that frequently relate to items, though also relate to some spells. Curses often bring peril to the one affected, but the initial effect is usually favorable, before the peril occurs. Various effects can result from the curses, and the nature of the effect can be interpreted as form of manifested sin. Greed is the most common sin associated with curses. Substances Various minerals, metals and other substances have common associations with certain aspects of magic. Lapis Lazuli is common in magic items that repel magic, while rubies are associated with those that affect the mind. Known Magic Items Unique * Cloak-Pin of Tegau, currently held by Catherine Moncrieff, is capable of freezing people. * Durga Hourglass, currently held by Michelle Gim, is capable of freezing time. * Fog Key, currently held by Scott Dawson, is capable of blurring memories and manipulating bodies. * Hand of Hedone, currently held by Natalie Townsend, is capable of manipulating bodies. * Medusa Mirror, currently held by Piper Cross, is capable of freezing people. * Medusa Goblet, currently held by Piper Cross, is capable of unfreezing people. * Mermaid's Tear, currently held by Ethel Kellogg, is capable of freezing and controlling people using water. * Ring of Anubis, currently held by Freya Downy, is capable of controlling people connected to it by the Keys of Life. * Ring of the Haetae, currently held by Chloe Noi, is capable of a great deal of time manipulation * Royal Momju Necklace, currently held by Susie Kim, is capable of controlling people connected to it by its rings. * Shiva's Rubies, currently held by Rylee McAdams, are capable of magically hypnotizing people. * Stillsville Camera, currently held by the Vaughn Twins, is capable of freezing whatever it photographs. * Svíagris, currently held by Kalysta Fairclough, is capable of controlling the minds of people wearing the ring. * Tempus Clock, currently held by Maggie Yen, is capable of freezing time. * Tempus Watch, currently buried with Eric Stone, is capable of freezing time. * Wand of Hauhet, currently held by Raven, is capable of freezing time within localized areas. * Wand of Kronos, currently held by Tucker Holmes, is capable of a great deal of time manipulation. * Winterborne Armband, now destroyed, was capable of freezing time. Non-Unique * Peace Keeper, one currently held by the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and one by Utopia Holdings, are capable of negating magic. * Peacemaker, six currently held by Utopia Holdings, are capable of negating magic. * Hecate's Charm, three currently held by the Children of Hecate, are capable of magically hypnotizing people. * Qin Disc, one currently held by Utopia Holdings and an unknown amount by Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards, are capable of stopping time in a small area. * Obedience Wishing Bear, none currently known to be possessed by anyone, are capable of controlling people's minds while the bears are being held. Spellbooks * Book of Tempus, currently held by Tucker Holmes, is capable of a great deal of magic including the creation of magic items. * Hecate's Rituals, currently held by the Carter Twins, is capable of a great deal of powerful magic spells. Spells * Eyes of Peace, an enchanting spell * Farstep Gateway, a teleportation spell * Words of Immobility, a freezing spell * Circle of Time, a time-freezing spell Potions and Powders Potions tend to lend some information to their possible effects by their colors. Orange and yellow typically promote something healthy, red hypnotic control, white induces sleep, blue freezes, purple forces strict rules, and green are effectively curses. There is overlap in effects, thus some freezing potions may be green or purple, some control potions might be purple or pink, and so on. Powders can be more ambiguous but to a degree follow the same rules. * Hydratium, thirst-quenching potion * Sleeping Draught, sleeping potion * Sleeping Beauty, sleeping potion * Freezing Draught, freezing potion * Freezing Beauty, freezing potion * Forever Night, freezing potion * Immortality Potion, permanent freezing potion * Red Inflatus, suggestibility potion * Docilitea, obedience potion * Memory Weave, hypnosis potion * Enthralling Mist, hypnosis potion * Amnesia Dust, memory powder * Memory Flash, suggestibility powder Reagents * Frost Lily, a rare flower * Suimin Bell, a rare flower * Sapthorn, a rare plant * Magic Mistletoe, a rare plant Category:Special Pages Category:Knowledge and Skills